hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Traysier
'Cody Traysier 'is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality Cody is shown to be an eccentric, upbeat, and jolly man who spent the majority of his life single. Cody is shown to not let the problems of the world bother him, and usually is an easy-going person, which charmed many group members. Even when he was shot, he still was incredibly upbeat and kind. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Cody worked as a brewer, which turned him into an alcoholic and also kept him single for a long time. Additionally, he worked as a food production manager and a graphic designer. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Cody began living in a food truck along with Tyrone, Eugene, and Mitchell, where they were able to survive for a while. However, the group were ambushed by beasties, resulting in the deaths of everyone except Cody, who climbed a tree to escape. Season 2 Mind Over Murder Cody first appears dangling from a tree while beasties attempt to get to him after killing his group. He is saved however by Tyler, Terrance, Noah, and Jenny. Cody asks to join, and offers the food truck as repayment, which the group accepts. Later, during the celebration, Cody and Heath Carter are the only ones not drunk, with Cody attributing it to being single for a while. Death Among Us Cody is later a part of the group that goes to find and rescue Beth after she is kidnapped. He ends up riding with Quinn, Garrett, Sal, Lex, Kaitlyn, Haley, Kirby, Terrance and Heath, and is the one driving the truck. Cody is then a part of the shootout between the group and the bandits, where he is shot in the arm by Amelia. He later, along with Noah, are able to escape. Season 3 Dark Days Off-screen, Cody and Noah are revealed to have found Jenny, Eli, and Terrance, and the five eventually reunite with Heath and Eve Harris. Cody immediately asks about the fate of Matt, unaware of his death, and is saddened at his death. Cody then offers Heath a drink in order to help Heath cope with the loss, which Heath accepts. Minutes later, he, along with the others, are captured by Rico, Logan, Aiko, and Hiroto in order to be workers by the former two. They are eventually saved by Benji, who immediately chastises them and invites the group in. During introductions, Terrance makes a jab at Cody's fondness for alcohol, which Cody attempts to give Terrance a light punch, but hurts his injured arm in the process. He is then shown to be shocked over the reveal that the virus went global, and the nowhere is safe. Cody then makes the suggestion of finding a military base to earn extraction, and mentions an island that could be safe, which the group agrees with. A Harsh Reminder Cody is shown being one of the people to help Heath downstairs after Heath is brutally attacked by Tyler, and once hearing about Heath's actions, Cody is disappointed and walks away. He is then placed along with Heath, Beth, Eve, Tyler, Elroy, Eli, and Logan on a certain path while they head to a nearby military base while avoiding a herd. During the trek, Cody is walking with Eli and talking with Tyler when Eli gets chest pains, and Cody supports him. Cody then helps Eli to a nearby building as Eli starts getting weak. Cody arrives after Logan is killed by a turned Eli and Eli is killed, followed by Tyler revealing to have been bitten in the process. Elroy then reveals that Tyler is immune, much to the shock of everyone present. Back on the road, Cody admits to Tyler that he doesn't believe him, which Tyler understands. Cody is later present when Tyler explains his bite to the group. Soon, the group arrives at the military base, and after Sal is able to talk down the women on the gates, one of them Cindy, lets only Tyler in, but Tyler refuses to go without others. Cindy reluctantly allows Noah and Cody inside along with Eve due to her pregnancy. Immediately, he and Eve go to the med bay, where Cody is treated for his bullet wound. During the stay, Cody is flirted with by Nikki, much to the dismay of Homer and Eve, the latter saying he's being too trusting, which Cody casually brushes off. For the remainder of the episode, he stays in the med bay. The Games Begin A few days later, Cody, along with Leon, Jenny, Terrance, Bert, Benji, Aiko, and Hiroto go on a run to a warehouse to gather building supplies. While loading up, Cody gets annoyed with Bert's laziness, and is more annoyed when Bert simply picks up a small box and places it inside. Later however, Cody bonds a bit with Leon, and Leon teases him about coming on the trip only to get with Nikki. Cody then witnesses Bert be killed by Mia, and is shoved to his knees by Hunter. Moments later, three more people join them and introduce themselves as part of a group called the Revivalists. The five of them get ready to kill Cody, Leon, Hiroto, Aiko, and Benji, but they are saved when Jenny blows them up with a grenade launcher. The horde from before however hears this, and Benji, Hiroto and Aiko decide to draw them away while the others escape. Later, upon realizing that Benji, Hiroto and Aiko haven't returned, Cody goes inside the warehouse to check on them, where he finds, much to his surprise, that Hiroto and Aiko are fluent and, along with Benji, plan on giving Tyler to the revivalists in order to keep them away. As Cody tries to listen closer, he accidentally reveals himself to the others. Cody attempts to conjure up a lie, but Aiko notices a number of holes in Cody's lie. Upon Cody realizing that he was found out, he is abruptly hit over the head by a plank of wood by Hiroto. In desperation, Cody tries to get help from Benji, but Aiko stops him. When the beasties start getting closer, Aiko tells Benji to take Cody's gun, which Benji reluctantly does. Hiroto then breaks both of Cody's ankles, and the three leave him for dead. Cody is then devoured by the beasties. The Final Push Cody appears as a beastie in the final episode, as Benji feels regret over leaving him to die. Once Benji arrives, Benji notices that Cody had been stripped to the bone. After apologizing to Cody, Benji stabs him in the head out of mercy. Death Killed by * Beasties * Benji Odans ''(Caused) (After Reanimation) * Aiko Shinya (Caused) * Hiroto Shinya (Caused) After Cody is caught listening in to the conversation between Aiko, Benji and Hiroto about kidnapping Tyler, Cody is beaten over the head by Hiroto, then has his gun taken by Benji at Aiko's behest. Hiroto then finally breaks both Cody's ankles and leaves him to be devoured by beasties. Later, Benji, regretting his role in Cody's death, goes back and puts down an undead Cody by stabbing him in the head. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Heath Carter Cody and Heath had a good relationship due to Cody's eccentric personality and his stash of banana chips. Cody is kind towards Heath, and even offers him alcohol during Heath's depression, which Heath appreciates. Upon hearing the truth about Cody's death, Heath is shocked and saddened. Tyler Horvath While not seen interacting much, it is shown that Tyler places a lot of trust in Cody. When Tyler hears about Cody's death, he is shocked and enraged, showing he cared for Cody. Benji Odans In the brief time they knew each other, they were friendly towards each other, with Cody being appreciative of Benji's hospitality. However, their relationship is completely destroyed once Cody overhears Benji's plan to sell Tyler to the Revivalists in exchange for leaving them alone. Despite this, Benji is reluctantly to leave Cody for dead, and once he does, he shows a great amount of remorse, and goes back to see if Cody turned. Once he finds Cody's undead corpse, he apologizes and puts Cody out of his misery. Nikki While only seen interacting once, it is shown that Cody and Nikki may like each other romantically. During their first meeting, Cody is offered sex in exchange for helping the military base out. It is unknown if Nikki would've held up her end of the deal, as Cody was killed before he could find out. Hiroto Shinya While not seen interacting much, it is shown that for the brief while they knew each other, the two got along well enough. However, their relationship is destroyed completely once Cody overhears Hiroto talking with Benji and Aiko about kidnapping Tyler, and once Cody is exposed, Hiroto breaks both of Cody's legs and leaves him for dead. It is unknown if Hiroto feels guilty over Cody's death. Aiko Shinya While not seen interacting much, it is shown that for the brief while they knew each other, the two got along well enough. However, their relationship is destroyed completely once Cody overhears Aiko talking with Benji and Hiroto about kidnapping Tyler, and once Cody is exposed, Aiko is the first to suggest leaving Cody for dead. It is unknown if Aiko feels guilty over Cody's death. Noah Quijano While not seen interacting much, it is shown that Noah cares about Cody. When he hears the truth about Cody's death, he is saddened and horrified by his death. Bert While interacting only briefly, Cody is shown to not have a high opinion of Bert, as he sees Bert as lazy and unmotivated. Regardless, when Bert is killed, Cody is horrified at his death. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Mind Over Murder ** Death Among Us * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Final Push (Undead) Trivia * Cody was originally going to survive the series and begin a relationship with Nikki. * Cody is the first Vietnamese character to appear in Swooce's stories. * Cody was ranked #16 on the top 50 Hell that Walks characters. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Category:Military Base Category:Main Characters Category:Undeads